Hiroshiko
by Sondra Q
Summary: Sabia and Sabeen are twins and both heirs to the kingdom of Hiroshiko, but two is a cursed number, one daughter must go to earth, 18 years later the twin who was banished is now the queens only hope.


             On the planet of Hiroshiko, there was a King and a Queen that ruled fairly and justly. There lives were perfect but they could not bear children. The Queen desperate asked her twin sister to pose as the queen and try to bear a child for the king. The plan worked almost perfectly, but something went terribly wrong, the queen's sister had twins. And on the planet of Hiroshiko two was a cursed number. The second born was to be killed but the king wouldn't allow it. He just decided to banish it, just as the queen's sister had been. So the queen's sister and the baby were sent away to planet earth.

18 years later, on Earth

            "Late again for school I see," exclaimed Mrs. Biggs. I know it's just that, you see, Sabia paused trying to think of something to say." Save it Sabia, Mrs. Biggs protested, if you are late again I will have to kick you out of school, there is only one more month of school, and you have been late 50 times this school year… Mrs. Biggs droned on and continued to lecture Sabia. Sabia was sick of hearing Biggs the Pigs lecture on tardiness, and college. She knew about all that crap, but she had to go surfing, the waves were killer this morning. Mrs. Biggs brought Sabia back to reality, "Hello Sabia did you here me you are dismissed now".

            Walking home, Sabia stroked the necklace she had since birth with the large clear blue stone and two fairylike creatures entwining it and wondered about her mother and father. Whenever Sabia brought them up to her Aunt Siendra, her aunt just shoved her off given her some crappy story about how they had died when she was little. But every year she managed to get gifts from them for her birthday, and how was it that her aunt still got letters from her sister. A mysterious looking store broke her train of thought: _Hiro's odds and ends_. She'd never seen that store there before and it intrigued her. She quickly crossed the street and walked up to the door. When she touched the door handle a strange, warm feeling crept through her body. She breathed deeply and slowly opened the door. The place was interesting and the items there looked familiar. Where had she seen items like these? Then the thought hit her, like a bolt of lightening, these looked like the items that she got for her birthday from her parents. She quickly ran out of the store and ran home. There was something weird going on here, and she wanted to figure it out.

            When she got home she confronted her aunt. Her aunt just looked at her and laughed," you've probably just had them on your mind a lot, and the fact that you saw something that looked like a gift that I bought you, you are freaking out." Sabia muttered to herself and walked up the stairs, in her bedroom, she lifted up a porcelain horse a lifted it, as if to throw it, but something stopped her. Instead she lifted the horse, and looked on the bottom. The words Hiro's odds and ends were engraved on the horse. Sabia needed to clear her head, she ran out side to get some air. As soon as she ran out of the door the mailman started climbing up the stair of her house, he handed her the mail and quickly left. Sabia habitually started leafing through the mail. Then she stopped and stared at a letter at the very bottom of the pile. The address seemed familiar; she jotted it down on her hand and ran off down the driveway.

            She finally reached the address and sure enough she found herself at Hiro's odds and ends. Sabia bursted into the store, and looked around for someone, anyone who could give her answers. "Hello, hello is anybody here." Sabia yelled. In the back, a voice replied. It was a soft and kind voice. She walked in Sabia saw a lady who looked just like her Aunt and the pictures of her Mother, but older. Sabia sucked in her breath and began to introduce herself, "Hi I'm Sabia, and I was wondering if I could ask you a couple of questions." The old lady, didn't look stunned, she took a sip of her tea and motioned for Sabia to sit in the chair across from her, as the lady placed her cup down, she began speaking slowly, carefully choosing her words." Let me begin, my name is Sarita, I come from a place very far away from here, that is where you come from too, your mother and your father are still alive. There is a curse on this family every women who has children has twins, and where we come from two is a cursed number so for ages the first born stays, and the second born is killed. But since we are the royal family, we are banished here to earth. And that is what happened to you. Your mother, my daughter is sick and she needs you. That is why I have summoned you, your mother is getting sicker by the hour, and she needs you there right away."  This lady who claimed to be her grandmother continued to talk and explain the urgency of the matter, and it continued to go over Sabia's head. This was too much to grasp in one day. Her life as she knew it had been an illusion. She was a twin, from some weird place far away, and to top it all off she was part o of a royal family that was a lot to grasp in like 10 minutes. But at least all of her questions were answered. She cut off her grandmother and asked, "What is this place called, what bus do I take to get there or whatever, and how long does it take to get there?" " I'll answer those questions when you tell me when you want to leave," Sarita replied secretively. 

            A phone call, and two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches later Sabia was back in the store, ready to leave to Hiroshiko wherever that was. Sabia looked at her grandmother and wondered for a moment why Siendra never told her about her grandmother until now. She shrugged off the fact and trudged into the backroom of the store. Her grandmother had tied her long gray hair into a loose bun, and had put on jeans and a plain white t-shirt. "Let's go," her grandmother commanded, "follow me." They walked into a room farther back in the store, and then her grandmother bent down, pulled on a string, and there above us was what seemed to be a door on the ceiling. Sarita then pulled a necklace exactly like the one Sabia had from underneath her shirt and motioned for Sabia to stick the necklace in the wall, Sabia hesitated, but she did so, and in the blink of an eye she was in a cottage in the woods, a couple of seconds later her grandmother was by her side. "Where are we, Sabia stammered and how did we get here from a wall, in the ceiling I might add, this is very weird and I don't like it, I don't like it one bit, I want to go home." "You will go home, but in due time, this is my cottage in Hiroshiko, and rest up because we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow morning.


End file.
